An After Game Romp
by Kokakoru
Summary: Take place some time after the end of Persona: Eternal Punishment, Nyarlthotep reclaims his little golden butterfly, and also finds out somethig new about Philemon, and the reason for the butterfly's nightly visits


Disclaimer: Persona and it's characters do not belong to me, if they did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction about them.  
  
"Just how long will we continue playing this little game?"  
  
The being known as Philemon was both startled, and relived to hear the deep, familiar voice. Standing with his back to him, he wondered what form his other half had taken this time. Tense with anticipation, yet he did not turn to look, too frightened that he might see a face that would only haunt him.  
  
"It is not a game Nyarlthotep!" he said, wondering if he sounded as harsh as he sounded to his own ear, before sighing softly. "At least not to me..."  
  
There was silence, and the the light sound of chuckling. About to respond, angry at being laughed at, he quieted as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. Sighing softly, almost sadly, he rested back against a broad chest. Slowly opening his eyes, the face in the mirror before him was not a face he had seen before, and for that he was grateful.  
  
"Sorry for upsetting you" Nyarlthotep said, actually sounding sincere for once.  
  
Once again Philemon sighed, his head falling back against Nyarlthotep's shoulder. It was strange. Now that the 'game' had been completed, and he had actually won this time, Nyarlthotep's behavior had changed. Though, in a way, it wasn't that his behavior was changing. It was more like, reverting back to what it had once been. Even he himself was changing.   
  
Though, he could just vaguely remember a time when they had once been like this. Before they had ever started the games. Back before the creation of humans, before an idea for the game had ever came up. Even now, he couldn't really remember just who's idea it had been to play the game in the first place.  
  
He could remember Nyarlthotep telling him once that maybe they had both begun taking the game a little too seriously.  
  
"No... I have no right to be angry. You are correct, it is just a game" he said, letting his eyes fall close.  
  
Of course, this prevented him from seeing the triumphant little smirk on Nyarlthotep's face, even though he knew it was there. Though as much as Nyarlthotep smirked, it had been Nyarlthotep that had lost. Nyarlthotep may have been the victor the last time, yet he was the victor for now.   
  
"... What were you doing before I came?" Nyarlthotep asked, resting his chin on Philemon's shoulder.  
  
"I had been watching the humans" Philemon answered.  
  
He'd been watching the brothers, glad to see that they seemed alright. He was still slightly upset about what Tatsuya had said to him, though he knew he had deserved. The humans weren't toys for them to play with. Though, it was far too late to stop playing the game now.  
  
"The humans? What, finally decided to check up on your little playtoys?"Nyarlthotep said, reaching forward and activating the mirror.   
  
His face, the face he was wearing, frowned up a little as he saw that black haired woman, Maya. Unlike his other half, he had no real intrest in dealing with the humans, still a little sore from having lost. Of course, him losing had probably had something to do with the fact that he had not been dealing with children like the last time, but instead adults this time.  
  
"They're not playtoys Nyarlthotep. And, I just wanted to see that they were all happy" Philemon said, tensing up some as he felt Nyarlthotep's hand sliding up under his shirt.   
  
Smirking a little, Nyarlthotep started to nibble on Philemon's ear. He knew that underneath that mask, his little golden butterfly was still wearing the face of that boy. Not that he minded, that Tatsuya child was quite the handsome human.   
  
"Oh really? And it has nothing to do with that little extra dungeon of yours?" he asked, smirking some as he felt Philemon go a few degrees warmer, knowing he was blushing.  
  
"How do you know about that dungeon?" Philemon asked, raising up one slender brown eyebrow, unseen because of the mask.  
  
Once again Nyarlthotep just smirk, giving a slight pinch to his little butterfly's nipple, feeling him jump. "I know everything about you, my little golden butterfly."  
  
Closing his eyes, Philemon groaned softly as he felt Nyarlthotep's fingers brushing lightly over his skin. His eyes slightly as he felt something else, slithering around and up his leg, shivering a little bit as his back arched slightly. Unlike what most might have thought, there was nothing slimy or disgusting about Nyarlthotep's true form. Especially not when he used his form in this way.  
  
As the tentacles from Nyarlthotep's true form slithered and twisted their way over his body, he could feel Nyarlthotep's fingers running over his skin, blunt fingernails dragging lightly.   
  
"Nyarlthotep..." he murmured breathlessly, once again the breath being taken from him as he was kissed, Nyarlthotep kissing him roughly.  
  
He didn't except gentleness from Nyarlthotep, nor did he expect it. It wasn't long before he had been rid of his clothes, the mask removed and tossed somewhere on the floor. It felt strange, to see himself in the mirror, yet seeing as face, a body, that wasn't his.   
  
"So beautiful. I can see why you are so reluctant to give that face up" Nyarlthotep spoke from behind him.  
  
His other half was now a mixture of his human form, and his normal form. It seemed grotesque, yet at the same time beautiful. Palms pressed against the mirror, Philemon pants softly, slightly bent at the waist. Being teased by both tentacles and fingers. Also being teased by the feeling of Nyarlthotep's lips running over his spine, nibbling at his skin.  
  
"Wh-Why do you keep your form?" Philemon asked, gasping softy as a hand wrapped around his member, a tentacle slowly penetrating him, filling him.  
  
A smirk, and then a thrust, hands and tentacles working on driving the body before him wild with pleasure. He didn't know why he stayed in his form. Though, considering that his orignial form was practically a large blob with tentacles and nearly a hundred faces, he supposed he liked the 'togetherness' of this form. Besides, he could still control his other parts, which gave him more chances to tease his butterfly.  
  
"Simple my little butterfly, so that I can drive you wild" Nyarlthotep murmured, body lightly prespiring as he continued to tease and torture.  
  
A gasp, a moan, and the light sound of panting. His body trembling as he rested against the mirror, Philemon's eyes were closed tightly, slightly damp hair falling in his face. A brief opening of the eyes, and his eyes widened some in surprise as he saw that Nyarlthotep had changed form.   
  
While Philemon was the form of the younger brother Tatsuya. Nyarlthotep had taken the form of the older brother, Katsuya.  
  
"This is the reason you observe them so much, right? To watch them when they do this" Nyarlthotep said, grinning a little.  
  
More moans, the sound of flesh connecting and disconnecting, the heavy panting and gasping for air. It filled the air, driving out the silence. Sometimes there was whispered words, other times there were quiet cries and moans.  
  
Arching back against the body of his other half, Philemon cried out, body slightly hoisted off the ground from the tentacles that were slithering, wriggling over his body, around him and in him. He'd wanted to be swallowed, to succumb to the pleasure that only Nyarlthotep could give him.   
  
As he felt the remnants of Nyarlthoteps release, Philemon felt himself being settled back to his feet, though still being held up by his lover's tentacles. It was a few minutes before he realized that Nyarlthotep was laughing, blinking a little bit.  
  
"You don't realize do you?" Nyarlthotep asked, his face still that of the detective.  
  
Blinking a little bit, Philemon shook his head, only hearing Nyarlthotep begin to laugh louder.   
  
"My little golden butterfly, how you amuse me so.... You called me by that human's name, you called me Katsuya. Seems like you're not telling me something, my little butterfly. Never knew you had an infacuation with the little detective" Nyarlthotep said, watching as Philemon blushed. "I see now why you came to him personally that night... "  
  
***  
  
And somewhere in Sumaru City, Katsuya sneezed, and dreamed of golden butterflies; while laying curled up in the arms of his brother.  
  
Author's note: This is my first Persona fic, and it stared two of my favorite couples. Please leave some reviews, even if they are flames. 


End file.
